One of conventionally known magnetic relays includes plural contact mechanisms arranged side by side on a base, each contact mechanism including contacts which are capable of coming into and out of contact with each other (for example, refer to Patent Literature 1).
In Patent Literature 1, each contact mechanism includes a movable contact piece and a fixed contact piece. Each of the movable and fixed contact pieces is provided with one contact.
In another known electromagnetic relay, each of the movable and fixed contact pieces in a contact mechanism is provided with plural contacts.